I'm a Doctor, It's What I Do
by Mcbnotredame7
Summary: Cuddy is sick, and Wilson sends House to go take care of her. Romance ensues. Huddy. No Rachel. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter I

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House. It belongs to the wonderful David Shore, who has brought me hours and hours of entertainment. Gregory House unfortunately also does not belong to me, though I severly wish he did. **

**AN: This is my first House fic, so please be gentle. I know the characters seem a bit OOC, but I believe that if left to their own devices, things would unfold somewhat in this way. Reviews would be immensely appreciated. Thanks, and enjoy! :)**

James Wilson's phone rang for the fourth time that morning. He was still in bed, and figured that it was House, so he continued to ignore it. After the fifth time he finally picked up. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Wilson?" asked a raspy voice that thankfully did not belong to House.

"Cuddy? Is that you? You sound terrible!"

"I know I do," she said groggily. "Listen, Wilson, I need you to cover for me today. I know you've got your own patients, but I just can't come in. I feel like a piece of shit."

"Of, of course!" he stuttered. "Anything you need Cuddy! Really, it's no problem." She sighed in relief.

"Thank you Wilson, I don't think you know how much this means..."

/

Gregory House limped into the Dean of Medicine's office. He was pissed off, in pain, and didn't have a case. As he opened the second door into the office he yelled, "Cuddy!"

"House, what do you wa-"

"You're not Cuddy," House said, shocked.

"Now that we have a firm grasp of the obvious, what do you want?"

"My TV is broken," he snarled.

"Excellent," said Wilson, clasping his hands together.

"Excellent! How is that excellent?" he spat. "A new episode of _Prescription Passion_ is on today! And, wait, why are you here? Where the hell is Cuddy? She's always getting on my back about not doing my job and now she's not doing hers."

"House, she's sick," Wilson tried to explain.

"I'm sick."

Wilson sighed. "Cuddy is _physically_ sick, unlike you. Now, since you don't have anything to do today, you're going to go take care of Cuddy."

"But-" House protested.

"No buts House!"

House popped a couple of pills, "Wilson!" he whined.

"Go House, now, or else I'll tell them to just leave your television broke!"

/

House pulled up in front of Cuddy's house. Great, he thought, _this_ will be fun. He slowly made his way up to her front door and knocked. "Come on in," yelled as nasally voice. House limped in, looking for Cuddy.

"What are you doing here?" she said, startled, when House reached her bedroom.

"Wilson sent me." He rested his cane against the wall and plopped onto the end of her bed. "I'm supposed to 'take care of you'," he said, adding finger quotes.

"Well you can tell Wilson that I don't need taking care of, especially by you." She rolled over, facing away from House. "Now go back to work, please."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," House said as he rubbed his leg. "My TV is broken, and Wilson told me explicitly that unless I wanted it to remain in its current condition, I had to come here." Cuddy sighed and sat up slowly. "Here, let me help you." House got up off of the bed and held his hand out, gently helping Cuddy stand up.

"Did Wilson replace all your Ibuprofen with some nice pills or something?" she coughed. House only stared, his hand still in hers. Finally he realized what was going on and quickly removed his hand, jamming it into his coat pocket.

"Er..."

"You must really want your TV fixed," she smiled as she pulled on a burgundy plaid bathrobe.

"Uh... Yeah. _Prescription Passion_ is on today. Really don't want to miss it."

Cuddy slowly made her way into the living room and called, "I _guess_ I could let you watch it here. Though you would actually have to do things to help me." House was still standing in the bedroom, awestruck at what he was hearing, seeing, and doing. He had to come up with a snarky comeback, and quick.

"Depends on what kind of things," he said as he limped out towards Cuddy. "I'm not here to fulfill some sick sexual doctor-and-his-boss fantasy of yours!" When he came out she was already plopped onto the couch, palm in her face.

"House! Could you just get me some coffee please? And go ahead and help yourself to some too." He walked over to the coffee pot and after searching through a couple of cabinets to find some mugs, he poured them each a cup. Limping over, he handed Cuddy hers and sat himself down on the other side of the couch.

"5:30? Really?"

"What?" she asked groggily. House turned himself around, facing her.

"Your coffee pot was set to start at 5:30. Which means you get up then, and probably don't even get to pour it into your cup until 6:00. You work a nine to five job, why do you feel the need to be up so early?"

Cuddy sat her mug down, and sunk further into the couch. "Do we really have to get into this?"

"Yes, I believe we do."

"House..." She sat up and looked him right in his magnificent electric blue eyes. No, no, they aren't magnificent, she thought. They're just blue. I shouldn't be thinking these things. "I'm a woman if you hadn't already noticed, and it takes me a while to get ready. You're wrong by the way."

He set his cup down with some force onto the table. "Me? Wrong? You must have the wrong Dr. House. Haven't I proved to you time and time again that I'm always right?" Cuddy tried to hide her laughter.

"I get up at 5:00 for your information, and then go jogging from 5:30 to 6:00. It takes me so long to get ready for work because I'm constantly second guessing whether I want to go, having to be your boss and all." House sat awestruck while Cuddy fidgeted around, looking for something. "Could you hand me that blanket behind you please?" she asked, her voice hoarse from talking so much.

"You know for a sick person, you're being awfully sarcastic." He handed her the blanket and she wrapped herself into a cocoon with it. Cuddy smiled but then started coughing hard, bending over as she did so. Something took over House, something he couldn't control. He slid himself over and started rubbing her back. "Just cough it all up," he said soothingly. "It'll be all right." Finally she stopped and she sunk herself back down into the couch, which also included sinking into House, with his arm still around her.

He was again awestruck by his own actions, but it seemed as if Cuddy was either completely fine with it, or completely oblivious. She laid her head against his chest, too weak and too sick to care what the consequences of her actions would be. House looked down at her, her breathing shallow, eyes closed, and a few fly away hairs near his nose and mouth. Without even realizing it, he started stroking her arm with the hand that was around her, trying to comfort her.

After a few minutes or so Cuddy finally opened her eyes to his navy blue dress shirt. She took a deep breath and whispered, "You know, you smell a lot better than I thought you would."

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" He took in the smell of her hair as he thought to himself that this really wasn't all that bad. In fact, he wouldn't rather be doing anything else in the world right now, but Cuddy couldn't know that. She shifted herself a bit and looked up at House while her fingers absentmindedly traced the light stripes on his shirt.

"I think you should take it as a compliment."

"Well I thank you then," he chuckled lightly.

"Shh... Wait, I think I just heard your heart grow about three sizes. Are you sure you're not the Grinch? I mean, last time I checked you're not green, but..."

This time he burst out in laughter. "Again, with the sick person being awfully sarcastic." He sighed and they continued to sit there. "Feeling any better? Need anything?"

"Could you get me some Tylenol?"

"Hmmm... I suppose I could. Where's it at?" Cuddy sat her self up as House got up off of the couch.

"Medicine cabinet in the bathroom. The non-drowsy stuff please." He limped over to the bathroom and found some non-drowsy cold medicine. House brought the entire bottle out and tossed it into Cuddy's lap, but the blanket caught it. "Thanks."

House sat back down next to her, and grabbed the bottle back before she had a chance to open it.

"Ah, ah, ah. If I'm being forced to take care of you, I'm gonna do it right. Besides, Wilson will give me hell if I don't," he smiled. Cuddy stared at him, loving the dimples that formed on his face when he truly smiled, something she, or anyone else for that matter, rarely got to see. She chuckled as he opened the bottle and poured a couple pills into his hand. "Two enough?"

"Yeah." She took a sip of her now cooler coffee and swallowed the pills. Sinking back down into the couch, she returned to her original position with her head on House's chest. "What time is _Prescription Passion_ on?"

House checked his watch and replied, "It's already over now, but it's fine."

"Sorry you missed your show."

"Nah, it's fine. I should have missed it anyway, since if I was at the hospital I would have been working."

"We both know that if you_ were_ at the hospital you wouldn't be working."

He chuckled again. "You know me all too well." Cuddy smirked and looked up at him again.

"House?"

"That's me."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he said, leaning his head back over the back of the couch.

"This is-" _RING!_

"God damnit! Sorry, it's Wilson checking in on me like I'm a child." He opened his phone. "Yes Wilson?"

"_How's it going?_"

"Oh just fine. Well for me anyway, I mean Cuddy's still sick but there's not much I can do about a cold."

"_And you're behaving yourself?_" Cuddy muffled her laughter at Wilson's comment.

"Wilson I'm not five!"

"_Let me talk to Cuddy._"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, she's in the bathroom at the moment."

"_Well... just behave yourself and help Cuddy out. You know, be a human for once._"

"Right, well I gotta go. Cuddy needs me to go get her some other needless thing," he winked at her as he said this, "Bye." House closed his phone shut and tossed it onto the coffee table. "So you were saying?"

"Never mind... It's nothing."

"Now wait a minute, you can't just leave me hanging like that! _What_ were you were going to say?" House wrapped his other arm around her, clasping his hands together. "Before you answer, let me comment on the fact that you feel like you're burning up!"

"I'm freezing actually. There's a thermometer in the bathroom."

"Hold your horses." He slowly leaned his head down and pressed his lips to her forehead, praying she was feeling the same way. "Yep, you've definitely got a fever. I'll go get the thermometer to see how bad it is." House came back, thermometer in hand. "Open wide."

House slipped the device under her tongue and waited for it to beep. He watched it climb, finally stopping at 101.2. Cuddy pulled it out of her mouth and looked at the number in disgust. "You've got a fever."

"Thank you Dr. House, I had no idea."

"Does being sick make you even more sarcastic than usual? Or maybe I'm just wearing off on you?" Cuddy smiled at his comment.

"Well, I feel like an icicle, and you're awfully warm. Maybe I need to snuggle up closer to you," she dared, going with House's earlier move. He laughed and pulled her closer.

"This better?" he asked.

"Much. Oh, and what I wanted to tell you earlier: This is really nice. Thank you." House smiled and leaned his head down onto Cuddy's.

"No problem. I'm a doctor, it's what I do."

/

15 minutes earlier...

Wilson was on his lunch break and didn't believe a word of what House had said about everything being just fine. He practically ran out the door and hopped into his car, speeding towards Cuddy's house. Wilson quickly got out, and ran up the steps. When he finally got to the door, he started to second guess himself. If something was truly wrong Cuddy would've called.

House could be holding her hostage or something, he thought, but then realized that even for House, this was a wild move. He put his ear to the door, and could hear House saying, "No problem. I'm a doctor, it's what I do". Well, it couldn't be too bad, but he had to check anyway, to calm his nerves. He turned the doorknob, hoping everything was all right.

/

The door opened on House and Cuddy, and Wilson came bursting in to find them sitting on the couch, House's arms around her. Both heads turned and looked at the intruder. "I, I, I was just checking in, making sure you were all right Cuddy," he stuttered.

"I'm fine Wilson, thanks for asking."

"But, what- You- I don't understan-"

"She's really _really_ cold Wilson," said House. "What did you expect me to do?" Cuddy was trying not to burst out in laughter at their argument.

"Well, I don't know... You know what, I'm gonna go now. Don't want to catch whatever you've got Cuddy. Hope you feel better." Wilson quickly turned and slammed the door shut. House turned back to Cuddy.

"Well that was awkward," he joked.

"Yeah, um what do you think he's going to say?" She wrapped her right arm over his chest, and her left around his back, clasping her hands together also.

"Er... Maybe he'll think it was all a dream. Or he'll come and consult me first, worried that I'm going to get some sexual harassment charge on me." Cuddy chuckled at his ideas. "You're not going to are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Phew! So, is the medicine starting to work?" He pressed his lips against her forehead again. "I think your fever's gone down." House turned his head towards the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. There's some lunch meat in the refrigerator. You can make sandwiches." House unclasped his hands and slowly got up, making sure not to pull the blanket off of Cuddy.

"I can do better than just sandwiches," he grinned. House went and started raiding the fridge, looking for a food to make a gourmet meal. "All right, so you don't have that much I can work from here. BLT's ok?"

"That's great," said Cuddy. "Listen, House, you don't have to go to all this trouble." Bacon was already frying in a pan however and a tomato was being sliced. Not long after, House was bringing over two BLT sandwiches on paper plates.

"Lunch is served," he said as he handed Cuddy hers.

"Thank you Chef House." She took a bite out of her sandwich. "This is really good!"

"Either my cooking really is that good, or you're starting to feel better," said House, already done with his. He set down his plate next to his cold coffee cup, waiting for Cuddy to finish. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," she said. "There's a whole row of them in the cabinet under the TV." House limped over and got down onto the floor, opening the cabinet door.

"Hmmm... Any particular one you want to watch?"

"Nope, whatever you want." House pulled out a DVD from the bunch.

"How about this one? _Sherlock Holmes_ good? I haven't seen it yet. Wilson took it back to the movie store for me before I had a chance to watch it." Cuddy smirked at his suggestion, knowing that the character of Sherlock Holmes was the only person, granted fictional, that had abilities similar to his own.

"That's great." House painfully stood up, put the disc into the DVD player, and came back and sat down, automatically putting his arms back around Cuddy. She slipped hers back into the same position as before, and they sunk down to watch the movie. House's eyes were glued to the screen, and finally after two hours or so Cuddy was asleep on his chest, her breathing matching his own. He almost got up to take the disc out, but he didn't want to disturb Cuddy.

He leaned his head back, trying to fall asleep himself when he heard a smash and something tumbling down the steps. "What was that?" she asked groggily.

"Probably a squirrel or something just came through the window. I'll go check." House got up and walked over to the foot of the stairs to find a Wilson shaped heap on laying on the ground. He took his cane and poked him in the face a few times. "I think it might have cancer!" he yelled out. "It's dead now!" He came back and sat down, wrapping his arms around Cuddy once more.

Unknowing to Cuddy, but to House, Wilson had managed to crawl over behind the couch. House grabbed his cane, and dropped it behind him, landing on Wilson. A girlish whimper came from Wilson, who was in extreme pain, and he quickly scampered towards the door. "Was that Wilson?" she asked.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"I don't even want to know," she said, snuggling into House. "You like the movie?"

"It was great! I may have to borrow it from you, to show Wilson."

Cuddy took in his musky scent, lightly mixed with cologne and said, "You can keep it."

"Really? It is yours..."

"Shut up," she said, meeting his electric blue eyes. "I'm actually feeling better, and now you're going to give me a headache."

"All right then. Well if you're feeling better, that means I can do this." House leaned his head down, making his most daring move yet. His lips met hers, and it was pure bliss. He quickly pulled away though, afraid that it was going to be a big mistake. "That was-

"Perfect," she smiled.

"Yeah," he said, his lips meeting hers once more, "perfect." Little did they know, Wilson was standing right outside the window, looking in on the scene before him.


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own House, and I don't know why anyone would think I do. The concept belongs to David Shore, and all its profits belong to FOX, NBC Universal, and their affiliates.**

**AN: So here's the second chapter. I tried my best to keep House in a balance of snarky/nice, but believe me, it was very hard to do. I hope you enjoy it and a review would be greatly appreciated. **

Wilson sunk down to the ground, his back against the house. After a minute to calm down he hopped into his car and sped back towards the hospital. There was absolutely no way that this was happening...

* * *

Cuddy was lost in House's eyes (and vice-versa), both of them completely oblivious to what was going on just outside. "Now let me ask," said House, "are you _actually_ feeling better?"

"Er... I think so. At least for the moment I do." House ran his fingers through her hair.

"So now what do we do?" Cuddy buried her face into House's chest.

"I'm fine with what we're doing right now thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at Princeton-Plainsboro...

"Have you guys seen House yet today?" asked Chase, putting his feet up onto the table.

"No," said Foreman, cleaning the white board. "He's just probably down in the clinic or something since we don't have a case."

"Yeah," Taub smirked, "House is definitely down in the clinic, working off all those hours he owes. Definitely." He pulled another chip out of the bag he was eating from. "Maybe we should go talk to Wilson, he'll know where he is." The team all stood up, and made their way over to the office whose door read: 'James Wilson, M.D.'

"He's not in here," said Chase, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Taub snarled.

"Your welcome Sergeant Sarcasm," Chase replied, grinning.

"Hey-"

"Enough, enough, enough," said Foreman, waving his arms. "Wilson might be busy with a patient, let's just go talk to Cuddy." They made their way over to the elevator and soon enough they were walking into Cuddy's office, only to come to the same reaction as House had hours earlier. "Wilson? What are you doing here? Where's Cuddy?"

Wilson smirked at his inquiries. "When did House suddenly turn black?"

"Wha-"

"He was in here hours ago, practically the same exact words coming out of his mouth, though I believe there was a bit more cursing. To answer your questions: yes, I am Wilson, I'm here because Cuddy called in sick and asked me to cover for her, and she is at her house." He finally found the time to pull off his coat, seeing as he had just rushed in.

"But where's House," asked Taub, wanting to get back to not working.

"He's with Cuddy," Wilson sighed. "I asked him to go help her out since he didn't have a case and she's sick."

"Are you out of your mind?" burst out Chase, astonished at what was going on.

"I don't believe so, no."

"You sent House to go take care of Cuddy. House! What was going through your head? Cuddy could be dead for all we know with House there with her! How could you do something so stupid?" Chase finally calmed down, still breathing heavily.

"You should at least go check in on her," Foreman tried to reason.

"I already did actually. She's fine, but you'll never guess what happened...

* * *

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not cold anymore, I think I may actually be getting better." Cuddy unraveled the blanket off of her and let it fall to the floor. "You're a great doctor," she smirked. "I have absolutely _no_ idea why all those people in the clinic file complaints about the way you treat them."

"Touché. I must say however that 99% of them don't come to me in pajamas and a bathrobe though," he smiled, tracing the multiple lines on her bathrobe.

"99%?"

"Don't ask, you really don't want to know..."

"Anyway, are you insinuating that I'm receiving special care?" she chuckled.

"I believe I may be."

"Well then," Cuddy said as she turned, placing her head into the crook of his arm, "what does this 'special' care include?'

"Hmmm..." said House, scratching his chin. "The special care package includes, but is not limited to: an unlimited coverage of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, special care against fevers, free relaxation of the muscles, and-" Cuddy had reached her hand up and covered his mouth with it. "Hmey! Tfis i'mt f'nny!"

"Last time I checked," she laughed, "it was." She removed her hand, which happened to be covered in saliva. "Ugh, House!" she groaned, wiping her hand off on his jeans.

"What did you expect? And hey, these are my good pair!" This comment led to bursts of laughter from both of them. "I've got a question, exactly _how_ much better are you feeling? On a scale of 1-10 where would you be?"

"Uh... probably a seven, though if I start coughing again then maybe a six. I know I do feel good enough," she reached behind her and removed House's arm, then sat up onto her knees, "to do this." Cuddy leaned over into House, allowing her lips to meet his. She slowly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore the tops of her teeth. The kiss continued, becoming more passionate, when finally House pulled back.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, you're probably still contagious!" he said as he jokingly pushed her away. "If we keep this up you'll end up having to take care of me." Cuddy's face was in a look of shock.

"Wha- Are you fu-"

"Though, I guess there's a chance you're not contagious... I'm going to take that risk," said House, pulling Cuddy back towards him. "Besides," he whispered, allowing his lips to briefly brush Cuddy's, "you're a fairly good doctor right? You'll take care of me."

"Of course," she said smiling, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Cuddy let herself fall back, pulling House along with her. House moved his leg over, pulling the other up onto the couch, and had both hands on either side of Cuddy's head. He lowered his head down, his nose touching Cuddy's, mouths just mere millimeters from each other. Their eyes met, pools of blue washing into each other.

"You up for some dinner?" House breathed, grinning.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sure." House bounced up from his current position and got up heading towards the recliner, where at some point or other he had tossed his jacket to.

"Well let's get going! You should probably get dressed though, I mean I don't mind at all looking at you in your pajamas, but you shouldn't give that privilege to just anyone," he winked.

"I- I'll be right back." Five minutes later Cuddy returned wearing a nice pair of jeans, a plaid dress shirt, and a pair of flats. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she had on a twine bracelet with a few beads in it.

"Didn't I get you this?" House asked, grabbing her wrist and examining the bracelet. "At that one medical convention we went to?"

"Yeah, the one where you got into a fight with that rheumatologist about how unlikely lupus is and-"

"And Wilson hooked up with a transvestite!" they said simultaneously. Both House and Cuddy laughed at the memory of Wilson coming back to the bar with a highly disturbed look on his face.

"You kept it all this time," he marveled, lowering her wrist but still holding onto it. "Why? I don't even remember why I bought it for you."

"I liked the way it looks. Why else would I keep it?"

"No, I've known you too long," said House, shaking his finger. "There's got to be another reason why you kept this. Tell me."

"You just can't except the fact that I like it," Cuddy sighed, "Can you?"

"Nope. It does look really good on you though," he smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly. "Do you _really_ want to know why I kept it?"

"Very much so." There was a look in his eyes, similar to that of a puppy waiting for you to throw a stick for it to fetch.

"Fine. I, Lisa Cuddy, kept this bracelet that you, Gregory House, gave to me, because _I liked it_."

"So you wanna play hardball eh? I can play that game."

"What are you tal-"

"Come on, let's go." He pulled the hand he had a hold of and led Cuddy out the door. They made their way down to where House had parked his car hours before.

"Um, House?"

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Cuddy as she clicked her seatbelt in place.

"Don't know. Any suggestions?" Cuddy shook her 'no'. "Oh, I forgot! I've got this app on the iPhone Wilson got me that has all these restaurants on it, directions to them, and the ability to make reservations!"

"Wilson has got you hooked on this iPhone thing, hasn't he?" she teased. "Well, what are our choices? You know what, I'm in the mood for The Olive Garden. That good with you?"

"Sure thing. Let me just find it on here... There! We're all set, the reservation is made, and now, if I remember right, it'll give us directions." House's face was lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"That's great," said Cuddy, clasping her hand onto House's arm. "But first," she leaned over, reaching over, putting one arm around his neck and pulling his head down to her own, "We never got to finish what we started." Their lips met, the kiss more passionate than before. House tugged on her lower lip while Cuddy explored his upper row of teeth. They finally broke apart, gasping for oxygen.

"Now _that_ was great," House grinned, the dimples that Cuddy loved making an appearance. She giggled at his statement and her face flushed beet red. "I've always loved it when you laughed like that."

"And _I've_ always loved the dimples you get when you _actually_ smile," she said as she put her hand up to his face and outlined them. "Now let's get going, I'm starving."

"Right-o boss." Their laughter echoed throughout the entire car as they drove off down the street.

* * *

Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital...

"So you're serious about this whole House/Cuddy thing?" asked Foreman. He, Chase, and Taub had all sat themselves in Cuddy's office, and had been listening to Wilson's account of everything that happened between their two bosses for the past hour.

"Yep. I have no idea how it's going to work, but I know what I saw."

"But do you thi-" _DING! _

"What was that?" asked Taub.

"It's just my phone," Wilson replied, "I must have a text message or something." He pulled out his iPhone, identical to the one he got House, and was astonished at the screen.

"Um, Wilson?" asked Chase. "You ok there?"

"Yeah I just... What time do you guys get off of work?" Foreman checked his watch.

"Right now actually. Why?"

"You want proof about what's going on between House and Cuddy?"

"Yeah!" the three other men said simultaneously.

"Well, they're heading to the Olive Garden right now for dinner. You guys in? We can make it there before them, make it a big surprise."

"I'll call my wife," sighed Taub, "Let her know I won't be home for dinner."

"I'm in!" said Chase, standing up.

"All right," Foreman sighed, "I'll come. Just to see if you're telling the truth about this. How did you even know where they're going anyway?"

"I've got an alert on my phone whenever House uses his GPS, and where he's going," Wilson explained nonchalantly. The four men quickly signed out and made their way to Wilson's car. After ten minutes or so they pulled into the Olive Garden parking lot. They walked in and when the waitress asked if they had a reservation, Wilson answered, "Yes, it's under the name 'House'."

"Are you sure we should be doing this," asked Taub as they sat down at the table.

"Positive," answered the other three.

* * *

House and Cuddy pulled into the parking lot, reminiscing on previous pranks House had pulled on Wilson. "Today has been great," said Cuddy as she got out of the car. House walked over and grasped her hand in his.

"That's what I was thinking too!" he smirked. They made their way into the restaurant and over to where a waitress waiting to take them to their table.

"Do you two have a reservation?" she asked as she pulled out a couple of menus.

"Yes, it's under 'House'."

"Right this way," said the waitress whose name tag read 'Debbie'.

"She's way too happy," House whispered into Cuddy's ear as they turned the corner.

"House!" she scolded as quietly as possible.

"What? I'm just saying that-"

"Here's your table," said Debbie as she set down the menus. "Enjoy!" House turned his head to face the table, as he had been looking at Cuddy before and hadn't been paying attention to just who all was sitting at their table.

"Er... What are you guys doing he-"

"Hi House, Cuddy. Why don't you guys sit down?" asked Wilson, smiling. "I've already ordered us all a bottle of wine."


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. Yep, that's right, I said it. House does not, I repeat, does not, belong to me. **

**AN: So, I am so freaking sorry this took so long to post. I had to write a short story for my Creative Writing class, which took time away from this, plus homework, Marching Band, Band Shows, football games, sickness, and a whole bunch of other crap kept me away from working on this. I hope you enjoy it and again, I'm deeply sorry.**

House was more flabbergasted than Cuddy, a complete look of shock on his face as he pulled out an empty chair for her. Foreman, Taub, and Chase were all trying to hold back bits of laughter, but when House finally said, "Wilson, can we talk in _private_, please?", they could hold back no longer. Cuddy sighed as Wilson got up and followed House to the men's restroom.

"What's the matter House?" Wilson asked as he leaned up against the wall.

"What's wrong?" he yelled, his words drowning in bitterness. "Is that really what you're going to ask me?"

"Well-"

"You couldn't leave me alone? I thought I had gotten my message across pretty clear earlier when you felt the need to come from Cuddy's window!"

"I-"

"This could all be ruined! Do you know how much it took to get even where I am right now? And now the Black, the Jew, and the Crocodile Hunter know too! By tomorrow the whole hospital will!"

"House-"

"You're my best friend, and I hate you." House pushed Wilson to the side as he limped out of the restroom, on his way back to the table. When he finally arrived he could see Cuddy, Foreman, Taub, and Chase all deep in conversation. "If any of you," he spat as he sat down, "_any of you, mention this to anyone, you will be fired._"

Cuddy rested her hand on top of House's. "You won't be fired, he's just upset." She could see the tension on House's face as he was trying to hold back all of his frustration. "Why don't we just go?" she whispered, just loud enough for only him to hear. House subtly nodded and Cuddy grabbed her purse as she stood up. "We'll see you three on Monday."

House stood up slowly, and they walked towards the exit. The somber look on his face was new to Cuddy, as he rarely showed his emotions. When they reached his car, he slouched into the driver's seat, both hands on the steering wheel with an unbreakable grip. Finally he looked over, his face filled with disappointment. "Cuddy I..."

"It's not your fault," she replied, reaching her hand over and gently releasing House's from the wheel.

"I just-"

"Listen, why don't we just go through the drive-thru somewhere and go back and eat at the house? We never had to go someplace fancy, there's no need to impress me." She smiled as she took her hand off of House's and he pulled out of the parking lot. "Look, there's a Subway down the street from here. Not too, well um, you know, and good for your health. Oh wait, you wouldn't like that, too healthy."

Cuddy finally got House to crack a smile. "That's fine." He turned the corner and completely drove past the restaurant though.

"What was that for?" asked Cuddy.

"Sign says it's closed. Chinese ok?" Cuddy nodded and they continued the drive around the block and parked outside **Ling Ling's Chinese Buffet**. They walked in, ordered their drinks, and made their way to the buffet. House grabbed a motley crüe of items while Cuddy stuck to the basic chicken and rice. Sitting down, House grabbed the soy sauce and poured it over the entire contents of his plate.

"House?"

"Hmm?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"Please get your mind off of Wilson."

"My mind's not on Wilson."

"Yes, it is. I know what he did was wrong, I'm even a little pissed off about it, but you would have done the same thing, probably worse, and Wilson wouldn't have thought a damn thing about it. You know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because it's you! You're just upset because he's doing the same thing to you that you've been doing to you for years. Plus the fact that he's worried about you because you've only had one other stable relationship in the past ten years. He cares about you House, and doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"Right..." They continued eating their dinner, making small talk while House stuffed his face full of multiple plates of food. "Ready?" he finally asked after cleaning off his third plate.

"I have been for a while now," she smiled.

"Cuddy," he said as they got back into the car, "I'm sorry."

"Where'd House go? I don't think I've heard these words ever christen his lips."

"He's right here," he said as he pulled her into to kiss her. Finally she pulled away but smiled.

"Eyes on the road mister. Let's go." House chuckled as he pulled out into the flow of traffic and headed back towards his own home. "And why exactly are we going back to your house?"

"Because... Hmm, I don't know exactly. Force of habit. I can turn around and take you back to your house."

"I don't care, just wondered, that's all." After about ten minutes they arrived at the apartment that read 221B. House opened the door and limped inside, Cuddy behind him, and plopped down onto the couch. Cuddy sat her purse down and made her way towards the kitchen. "What do you have to drink?" she called.

"Uh..."

"I'll just get some water." She came back and sat down next to him, setting her glass on the coffee table.

"Could you get me some Tums or Pepto Bismal please?" House suddenly asked, putting his hand across his stomach. "I feel like I'm about to puke my guts out."

"Probably too much to eat. I'll grab a garbage can on my way." Cuddy came back from the bathroom with pills and trash can in hand. "Here," she said, handing him the medicine, "take them." House quickly swallowed to pills but two minutes later was throwing up into the garbage can.

"Ugh..."

"Where's the pain?" Cuddy asked, feeling House's stomach. "High or low?"

"Right below my ribcage. Listen, it's probably food poisoning, I am a doctor you know." This was followed by another round of House emptying all the contents of his stomach and small intestine into the garbage can.

"Drink this," Cuddy said, handing him her glass of water. "You'll probably just end up puking it back up, but you need to stay hydrated." House took a few sips of the water and laid back down onto the couch, groaning and putting his arms over his stomach. Fifteen or so minutes later he sat up again, only to end up hunched over the garbage can. Cuddy gently rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Damn Chinese food," he finally said.

"I don't think you have anything left to hurl up, you're going to be stuck with dry heaves for the rest of the night."

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy, I had no idea." Cuddy chuckled and got up to retrieve a hot washcloth to put over his forehead. "Thanks..."

"Your welcome Dr. Smart ass."

"Hey, I'm the sick person here!"

"Lay back down and be quiet, I don't want you to start puking again."

"Yes Doctor." House sighed and closed his eyes, wishing the pain would go away. He eventually dosed off, hoping that would relieve the pain for a little while. He woke up about two hours later, opening his eyes to see Cuddy sitting in a recliner reading one of his books. "Which one are you reading?" he asked, startling her.

"Oh, um, I didn't realize you were awake already. Do you need anything?"

"Just the title of that book," he smirked.

"Right, well, I was really surprised you even had it on your bookshelf actually. Behind all those medical books who would've guessed Gregory House would have _Sherlock Holmes_ on his shelf. Is this where you learned all your deduction skills?"

"No! It was my inspiration as a kid! Besides, Taub got that for me for Christmas a few years ago. What made you have interest in reading it?"

"I read all of them as a child. What story is your favorite?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, that ginger got what was coming to him in _The Red-Headed League_, and _The Speckled_ _Band_ was pretty good. I'll probably have to go with _The Final Problem_ though. You?"

"Why that one? Holmes dies then!"

"Ah, but Moriarty dies too. Besides, Conan Doyle brought Holmes back, and that's all that really matters right? Holmes was able to come back to his Boswell." Cuddy wiped a small tear from her eye.

"You just like the friendship aspect of it," she teased. "Reminds you of yourself and Wilson."

"I never said that, maybe I just like death, cliff hangers, and people falling over waterfalls. Also, you never answered my question."

"Right, well it's a toss up between _A Scandal in Bohemia_ and _The Sign of the Four_."

"Explanation please?"

"Well, Irene Adler was the only woman to outsmart Holmes, and that always made me feel good, to know that a woman was in charge, kind of like how I'm in charge," she made her way over to House and poked his chest, "of you."

"Oh..."

"And Watson and Mary get together in _The Sign of the Four_. I always thought it was one of the sweetest things ever."

"Always the romantic," House chuckled. Cuddy bent down and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'm going to get some sleep because frankly, I have a feeling you're going to be puking some more soon, and I'll need to be up for that." House opened his mouth to protest but Cuddy had already started walking towards his bedroom. He closed his eyes and tried to get some more shut eye because he too predicted he'd be upchucking in the near future.

Meanwhile... Cuddy closed the bedroom door and made her way to House's dresser. She pulled open some drawers and eventually found a pair of House's pajama pants and a large t-shirt. After undressing and putting House's clothes on she plopped down onto the unmade bed, wrapping her arms around his pillows and pulling it close to her.

The pillow, the sheets, the clothes, they all smelled of him. Cuddy belittled herself for sounding like a lovesick teenager, but it was true. She took a deep breath, consuming every last drop, then exhaled and closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Cuddy!" House called for the third time, three or so hours later. The clock read 11:53, and House really needed some more medicine. "Cuddy!" There was still no answer. Still queasy, he slowly stood up and limped over to his bedroom. He pushed the door open and supported himself up against the frame as he looked in on Cuddy sleeping. Her clothes were in a pile on the floor and she was wrapped in the sheets and comforter, arms still around House's pillow. House made his way over to her, sitting down on the side of the bed and gently shaking her awake. "Cuddy?"

"Hmm?" she asked drowsily.

"I have a feeling I'm going to start puking again."

"You're a big boy," she said, rolling away from him.

"I need you." Cuddy rolled over again, facing House.

"Of course you do." She sat up and waited for House to get off the bed so she could stand up. House went over to his dresser, also pulled out some blue pajama pants, and took off his dress shirt, leaving it lying on the floor.

"I'd finish getting changed in here," he said sarcastically, "but I don't want to turn you on."

"Of course."

He started walking over to the bathroom and called behind him, "Go ahead and turn whatever you want on the television, it's late so I'm just warning you that there's probably not much on." When he reached the bathroom he realized that yes, he did have to puke again, and once more his stomach tried to rid itself of what was inside of him, but there was nothing left. After finishing the current episode of dry heaves, he changed his pants, into thankfully something more comfortable. When House came back out to the living room, he was shocked to see Cuddy sitting there, watching what seemed to be a home video. "What _are_ you watching?" he asked.

House only received the response, "Oh you were so cute back then!", which confirmed his assumption.

"I-"

"Awe, your voice was cracking! How old were you? Thirteen or fourteen?" House sighed and came and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Fourteen," he replied, wrapping his arm around her. "May I ask where the hell you found these videos?"

"In the back of your VHS case, labeled 'DO NOT WATCH'."

"Right..."

"Oh, look, you don't want your mom follow you on your birthday! Is that your room? Look at all the books, almost the same as now." Cuddy laughed and turned to look at him. "Feeling any better?"

"Well not really, but hey, if you reliving my terrible childhood makes you happy, I'm happy."

"You were such an awkward teenager," she chuckled.

"Yep, that's me." They continued watching the painful, well at least on House's part, video when suddenly there was smack that could be heard from the tape, but not see. House looked away as Cuddy gasped in shock when a fourteen year old House came onto the screen with a black eye, on his birthday.

"Was that- I- Did your dad do that to you?" The House on screen ran out the back door, his mother with camera in hand chasing him, causing the screen to become rushed and nauseating to watch. Cuddy reached up and wiped a small tear away from the corner of his eye, then wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging him.

"Yeah... Yeah he did."

**AN: So I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be up, but I hope it will be soon. Any suggestions about how the plot should move along are always appreciated, as are some nice reviews. I took some of your guys' advice and made House sick, and I hope you liked how it played out. Also, I wanted to mention that the line about "The Black, the Jew, and the Crocodile Hunter," was written before episode 7X05 was released and House says something very similar to it. Even surprised me when I wrote it! :D Again, a lovely review would be appreciated. :)**


End file.
